1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical system being mounted to a hard disk drive for providing electrical connection with a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compression header is commonly used on HAS (Head Stacker Assembly) of Hard disk drive. It is always used for electrical connecting the hard disk drive and the printed circuit board. It is soldered on the printed circuit board, and then assembled on the die casting base by two screws.
Conventional header assemblies each comprise a housing with a number of terminals received therein and a number of holes disposed thereon, and a hard disk drive with a recess for receiving the header connector therein, a printed circuit board mounted below the hard disk drive for connecting with the header connector and a number screws passing through the holes of the housing connecting with the header connector on the printed circuit board.
However, in abovementioned electrical connector assembly, the assembling process relies on the screws and mounting the screws on the printed circuit board is too trouble and waste time. In addition, the assembly process is slow and costly.
In view of the above, a new electrical system that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.